1.Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to torsional vibration dampers and, more particularly, to a torsional vibration damper having an improved capability to adapt to the specific damping requirements of the particular applications to which the damper may be used.
2. Description of Prior Art
A torsional vibration damper in which a central hub fixed to a shaft to be damped is secured to an outer inertial damping mass by an elastic ring disposed in an annular space between the hub and the damping mass is disclosed in EP-PS 0 021 975. One of the problems with a damper of this type is that its capability to adapt to the specific damping requirements of a particular application to which the damper may be used is limited. Hence, the performance of the damper for a particular application may not be very satisfactory.